It's called Dayz
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: In minecraft, the apocalypse happens. This relates to the mod, called Dayz. Reccomended. Please read and comment.WARNING I AM TAKING A LONG BREAK FROM WRITING. My third favorite story. I credit my works to Jovan.
1. the start

**I don't know if you have ever heard of Dayz, but after this story look it up. It's where you can play a zombie apocalypse, and try to survive. You have blood, you have guns and you cannot break blocks. Zombies are sprint fast, and look like normal people with black eyes and blood in their mouth. This is not based on real experience, because I do not have the Dayz mod yet. The real Dayz was an army game, I think used in the military. Food is mac n cheese, and of that sorts. OC's excepted!**

chapter one

Ever since the apocalypse, my life has been shit. Frkn surviving, with a world full of zombies is definitely a bad life. Just so happens I'm a survivor. Aw shit. This, was really going to be badass fun, and frkn scary. Oh boy...Why the hell am I excited about this? My name was Zoe, and I was trapped in this world.

I checked my inventory. I had three canned pasta, three bandages, two disinfectants for zombie wounds, an iron sword, two bottles of water, and a crossbow with 32 arrows, not to mention the pistol I was holding. I also had three magazines clipped to my back. Each magazine for this, was five shots. So I had twenty shots before I had to use my crossbow. Great, I thought, as I went into the forest to try and find more chests, which laid scattered throughout this whole frkn world.

I found a chest, which was in a tree. I had to throw a block at it and it fell down. I looked inside and there was a bottle of water, and another magazine. Great. I then found a zombie. I shot it, and it groaned with fury. It came at me fast, and I brought out my sword and it ran right into it. I smirked. Seven days of being in this world, and I was already a professional zombie killer. That's when the other one appeared, wait the other ONES, sorry. I was screwed. When I turned around there was some I dunno, five zombies. I didn't really have time to count, but I knew anyway I was screwed. I shot a bullet at the nearest zombie and it lurched back. I ran then, and fast knowing how frkn fast the zombies were. They were right behind me the whole time. There was another zombie, but I went right past it. I scrambled into the desert, and I was lucky enough to find an abandoned camp. There were sometimes camps around here, abandoned from the apocalypse.

I ran towards it. There was a tent and I looked inside. There was a chest. Some flint and steel, as well as TNT! I looked outside. There were now seven zombies, and I knew what I had to do. I ran for my life even more, not using the TNT. Idiot. Why I did that, I don't know. I had frozen, but started running really fast to make up for the lost time, to no avail. The first zombie literally leapt on me, and I stumbled to the ground. With fear, I actually managed to take the TNT and place it. I didn't have time to light it, for the rest of the zombies were there. Unlike regular zombies, these could survive in daylight just as easily as the night. I lit one fire, trying to make my way towards the TNT. There were just too many. I took out my sword and slashed it at the zombie who had leapt on me. It screeched and died. The other one charged at me, slower and I was guessing this was the one with the bullet in it.

I took my sword and swung it horizontally, slicing it's arm off. I avoided it's lunge, and stabbed it in the back. I turned to the five others, though I knew I was outnumbered. Then a arrow whistled through the air. It hit a zombie and exploded. Holy crap, that arrow was explosive. I ran and found some trenches, like usual at camps. I ducked in and found some stairs. I ran up it and found a guy, about my age, maybe 14, with a bow. He had a hood on and he looked at me. There was a zombie coming up the stairs and he nodded his head towards it. I, determined, took out my pistol, and shot the zombie three times over until it dropped to the ground and died.

Then I heard a scream. There was another stairway that led to the platform we were on, and there was a zombie that had attacked him. He was struggling and I was guessing he had no close range tools. The zombie looked over him and it's claws raked him. There was another scream. It was coming from me. I took out my sword and plunged it into the zombie, and the sword came out the other side, narrowly missing the boy. With rage I never knew I had, I killed two more zombies with my sword when they came up. One more appeared, and I shot it over and over again, and I still shot it, even when it was dead. I had used two magazines so far, but it didn't matter.

I ran over to the guy. He was bleeding. I momentarily stopped in my tracks, then decided it had to be done. The claw rakes were over his chest. I pulled off his shirt, and for some reason spent some time staring at it till I regained control I washed it and put the bottle of disinfectant on him. He may have been unconscious, but he still lurched and moved. After I put the disinfectant on so he wouldn't get infected, I put the bandages on him. His shirt was ragged and stuff, so I decided to throw it away. It was literally ripped now in almost every place. Then I decided against it, because that may have been a fragment of his life, and laid it down next to him instead. Then I decided to wait. I ran back down the stairs, and took my TNT. I kept a close lookout, just to make sure but there were no zombies, except for an alone one, wandering around looking for flesh until I shot it in the head, killing it. I suppose I was fair shot, or a lucky one that time.

I sat down, and found a furnace. There was an unused bowl, and I dumped some pasta in there and cooked it (no coal who cares). I laid it down next to him, and he groaned, and maybe tried to get up. Looks like he was hungry. I wasn't going to steal, but I looked in his inventory. He had no food, a half a bottle of water, a bow, and 16 exploding arrows. Wow. He was really bad off. I decided to wait a bit more, and I got to get a chance to properly look at him. He had purple eyes (?), and ruffled jet black hair.

I sighed and sat down myself, ready to fall asleep myself...


	2. the memories

**Sorry, the first chapter needs some editing. When I find the time I will edit. For now though, I will update! Also OC's accepted: gender, height, features, and so on. I will now continue, from the boys P.O.V (point of view for all noobs).**

Rythians P.O.V

I woke up, resting on nothing but hard sandstone. I was pretty much use to it by now, after living some days in the desert in this camp. But this was different. I felt a pain in my rib. I opened my eyes and looked down. Holy crap. There was a assumably big gash mark on my rib, though it was covered up by a bandage, guessing with disinfectant, guessing by how much it stung. I looked around and saw a girl, about my ages sleeping too. I sat up in alarm. She must have been a noob. This was unguarded! We were super lucky. I couldn't believe it. I tried to get up by my mind disagreed. I slowly laid my back against the wall, and tried to call out, but I couldn't. I sighed frustrated. I reached for a stick, and I managed to grab it until my ribs objected and released upon me a sharp pain. I gasped and laid back to the wall once again. After a little bit I pushed myself forwards a bit, and this time ignoring the pain in my rib, and flicked my wrist and the stick hit her. She immediately woke up.

She opened her eyes and immediately stood up. Then I remembered what had happened. I had been in the camp, making some food, when the bowl fell and cracked and flew into pieces. That had attracted zombies, which I was trying to avoid and they had come. I had gotten out my bow, and shot two zombies, killing them with explosive arrows. Then I had noticed the girl. She was being surrounded by zombies. I saw the TNT attempt, and decided to watch what happened. After only moments of her struggling, I shot one precious arrow killing three of them of the crowd of around seven. I saw her running up, and the zombies following. On the second stairway, there had been three other zombies. I had had to kill them also before returning to the matter of the girl.

I had gestured for her to attack the zombie coming up, but I didn't notice a zombie that almost killed me. I remembered falling down, and trying to punch it, not having a short range weapon. Now I wished I had traded my brother Jason for his diamond sword. Too late. I had gotten the bow and the stack of exploding arrows, and those had ran out fast. I wondered where Jason was, alone, wanting to be a loner, traveling away...then the zombie had taken me down and I remembered blinding pain, and I looked down at my rib again. It hurt just remembering it.

The girl looked at me, and then gave a small wave. I realized I was staring at her. I shook myself and weakly waved back. "Hi. My names Zoeanna, or Zoey, or just Zoe for short,"she said, holding out her hand. I weakly shook it, before collapsing in exhaustion. Her face turned to concern and she shoved a bowl towards me. "It's mac n cheese. I had a bit, but you can have the rest. It will probably help you,"she said smiling. I lifted the bowl up and ate some of it. It tasted like Notch's main course for a banquet. It was delicious. Probably because I was just hungry, but I hadn't eaten for a pretty long time, like two days ago. I didn't even know how to shoot straight. I was glad I could finally have something. After she gave me some water, and that really helped. Feeling refreshed, I slowly, or actually quickly drifted off to sleep...

Zoey's P.O.V

After he fell asleep, she realized how unsafe this was. She also realized just now when she had gotten to look him over once again, not worrying about the bandages, Got to see he had a small black scarf thing covering his mouth. She left the place and spent a good amount of time (maybe half the day, she had no idea) and had found tent blocks. She hurried back, afraid that a zombie had gotten him or something, but no. He was safe and sound. She dragged him over, and set up a tent in a small protected area, that would be hard for a zombie to get to. She put a canvas up, and she was reassured. She was tired, and after putting him in the bed, she slowly moved him over, for she was tired too and there wasn't another bed. She had found another iron sword, and some apples, not to mention a handy axe for putting down those nasty zombies once and for all. She settled down, and grabbed some of the blanket for her. She, seeking warmth, found it weird, but she slowly snuggled towards the mysterious archer guy...

Rythian's P.O.V

He woke up once again, and he woke up in a tent, this time feeling a lot more content. He moved his head a bit, and realized he was in a bed, with...what was her name again? Anna? Wait, no I think it was Zoe. Well he was glad. He would've died. This was also a nice place, mostly protected by canvas that had a sandy look, which was good. It was a little awkward though because the bed was sort of small and she was sleeping right next to him...he shrugged. He shouldn't be criticizing after what she/Zoe had done for him. He teleported to the furnace, and his rib immediately hurt. He ignored it. He was hungry and when he was hungry, there was nothing that could stop him. He cooked some more Mac n cheese, but was careful to leave some. He also took an apple and ate it. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...this was more content than he felt than for a long time, maybe before his brother, abandoned him for him for being a freak...a half enderman.

There really was no difference in him, besides that he could teleport, and he had purple eyes, and that he very occasionally emitted purple dust (everybody has to take a little fart sometimes right). He felt like his brother was prejudice against him, and longed for the days when his mother and his brother, Connor had been together, eating dinner, talking about many things, before his brother he was ender-born, which was rare. Why. And the damn apocalypse  
happened and everything fell apart. His brother had already suspected something, but when the apocalypse destroyed their village and burned their house down and forced to save my mother, Connor knew I was ender-born. I had tried so hard. I had used my ender powers, and had tried to transport her out of the house. It worked, but she died from her injuries. Connor had left him then, and had blamed their mothers death on me. And everything. He said if there weren't freaks like me in the world, this apocalypse wouldn't happen. He also said that I could have saved her, but I didn't, which didn't make sense because he was just criticizing hmy powers.

For a matter of fact, I didn't even like his powers. They were strange things, and sometimes he didn't do it. I could also transport between dimensions, but it tremendously hard. I tried going to just another biome and collapsed under pressure. I attempted the nether, and had barely made it through before fainting. I was lucky and wasn't killed. I had been trying to find other dimensions, and had found two more. One was called Mars, which was easier to get to. It was filled with mars brick and plain. There was some creatures but I killed them when they neared.

The other one was the Aether, which I didn't dare go. I did not want to disrupt Notch, and I considered myself unholy, and not worthy, as well as he was an enderman. Also, there was a third dimension, which was blurry and whenever I tried to find and look at it. I could see, when I could, blackness, and islands. There were floating towers, may be made of obsidian with little lights at the top. He had heard ender sounds, the sounds of his half-brothers. But there was some powerful sense, coming from there, and it was overpowering. It was a huge black shape with wings and huge dark purple eyes with no end, which was pointless because he guessed it was called the end from the look at it. There were rumors about it...And there were always words. Whenever he tried to look in, he heard the words**.  
**  
_ Join us. Join us. Do not fall for the world of light, and evil. Your brothers have been foolish enough to wonder those lands and have been banished. You are wondering those horrid lands. Join us. Join us. We live here, fight here, STAY HERE. Leave the overworld and join us. Join us._  
_**  
**_ Ever single time, those were the words. I was tempted to go, when I was lonely, but I knew I wasn't them I had met my brothers here, and they weren't bad. They were just confused, wondering. Lost. I shook all these memories away, and realized Zoe was waking up. I quickly put the rest of the pasta into the can and teleported with great effort back into the bed**. **


	3. the deal

**Hi peeps, sorry for not updating for a while. I have seven other stories to update, and I got to live up to my updating calendar. Thank you Sidkid50, a devoted fan to my works, or at least I hope so...So here you go. My next chapter. Hooray!**

**Questions now accepted! PM me or write a review. I will record all your questions onto the next chapter. Okay, let's start.**

Leo's P.O.V

I wandered through the desert, with nothing but my shotgun and Noah. He was my dog. It was so hot..."Wuff! Wuff!"said Noah, running around and growling madly.

"I can't understand you! What is it. Zombies?"I asked, an attempt to translate. Noah just continued to run around. I sighed. I loaded my shotgun, and of course three to four zombies pop up, but Noah doesn't attack them...yet. I aim my gun and as they ran at me I shot one in the chest. It stumbled back from the fatal blow and la on the ground, and then disappeared.

Paul heard the shot and jumped at the nearest zombie. The dog bit it, and then barreled into it. The zombie looked around confused. Then Noah jumped on it, and slashed it down to the ground with it's claws. Strangely, Noah was never infected when he bit the zombies flesh. Noah tore through the zombie.

I dealt with the next one, shooting it's face two times and then knocking it backwards with my leg. The last one came at me and I smiled and pressed the trigger. Nothing came out. I panicked. I had run out of ammo. I had no more. I didn't have a sword or anything else. I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran and ran. I looked over my shoulder and the last zombie was right behind me. I turned back the way I had come. I found a tree with enough vines to hold my weight, and grabbed onto them. I hoisted myself up to the nearest branch and looked down. The zombie stood there, looking at me.

I shivered. Those dark never ending pit of blackness creeped me out. I climbed up another branch. I found a chest. I smiled. I opened the chest. Food. And a pistol, with no ammo. Wow. This was hilarious. At least I had some food to rock the day and night away. Then I'd starve and die. Jolly.

I sighed and ate some food. It was not very good at all. I tossed the can down the branch to try and hit the zombie. I heard a yelp. I looked down and there was no zombie. But there was Noah, wagging his tail. I sighed with relief this time and got down. I couldn't go to sleep yet. I walked around and found another chest once I had gone fairly far into a jungle biome. It had an magazine for my shotgun thank god and some food, and a stone sword. Well enough. Then I saw a figure in the distance. I squinted. Who was that?

Jason's P.O.V

I smiled as the last zombie fell to the ground dead. I had kept track. I had utterly destroyed any of them who came in my way. And every time, every zombie I killed, I was slowly avenging my family. Slowly. But I had still one more task, which I should have done long before. Kill my brother. I needed to kill him, and finally my revenge would be complete. For now, I was content in killing the zombies.

Ever since he became one with this sword, it had almost never left his hand since the apocalypse. When he fought, he had it. When he slept, he had it. When he was searching for chests, he had. When he thought about revenge, he would grasp it and envision his brother being finally brought to justice. Maybe I was sounding a bit cheesy, but I didn't care. It was sunset, and I slowly started to make my way through the jungle. I finally saw the desert, and I got a weird tingling sense. The last time I had this, it was the day before the apocalypse. It was like a warning, and that's when I heard that one word. I hadn't heard another human speak for two years, and I don't talk to myself often.

"Hello?"

Leo's P.O.V

He saw the figure turn around. It was a man, and he had a sword. Hopefully he would be peaceful. I walked towards him, and said hello again. I could see the figure better. He had rough messy brown hair, and a pair of jeans with a lot of holes in them, and a black shirt. He stared at me. Woah. He was actually kind of creepy. This did not look very pleasant. My hand went to the holster of my pistol, but then slowly made my hand up to a wave.

Jason's P.O.V

He didn't know who this person was. He had orange hair, ruffled up to spikes, and had a crazy grin. But when he saw his expression, he saw that it had faded and that was replaced with a hand going to an assumably gun. His crossbow was on his back. He could shoot him and he'd be dead. He could get this persons stuff and keep moving. But he decided against it. There was something interesting about this person, whatever it was. But the tingling sense. Did that mean something bad was going to happen? Well he was prepared, even if he wasn't last time...when the other sense came. But it didn't matter. He could shoot him with his crossbow anytime.

Leo's P.O.V

He slowly walked forwards and then, with a deep breath, stepped out. "Hi..."he said, or more like mumbled.

"I can't hear you,"he said in a taunting voice, and he sneered. Leo tensed.

Jason's P.O.V

He was having the effect he wanted. The guy had a shotgun. That'd be better than his crossbow. Was there any use in him? No. He smiled and opened his hand and stretched it. The person warily looked at it, and slowly put his hand out. This was the time.

Leo's P.O.V

He reached his hand out warily. Then he saw the persons hand quickly go to his back and pull out something. It was a crossbow, already notched. How he did that, he didn't know unless he had been planning to kill him...Anyway he ducked and the arrow fired. The person lightning fast put in another arrow and fired. It missed again. The person let out an angry huff and drew his sword. This was bad. By the looks of it he was good at sword fighting and his was diamond. He had only taken a couple of classes on how to use a sword and he had a stone one. Nonetheless he took out his stone sword. The man swung and he dodged, and tried to strike. He missed by miles and he regretted he had never taken real classes. His taught how to use it. Nothing else.

He blocked a blow, and his sword was sent skittering. He backed away and the man approached smiling...

Jason's P.O.V

This person was obviously a noob. He sucked at fighting. With a surprise move he lunged forwards and he pushed the person against a tree trunk (we are currently at the borderline between jungle and desert). He pointed his sword to the persons throat.

Leo's P.O.V

He was doomed. He wasn't killed by a zombie, or anything else. He was going to be killed by his own race. He put his hand to his holster ready to pull out his pistol, though he'd die in the process.

Jason's P.O.V

He knew the man had his hand on the holster. It would end up with both of them dead. But that wasn't the reason he was going to spare him. He needed an agent to find his brother.

What could be important to him?Hmmmm...Then he saw two eyes in the jungle. Dog. Tamed. He smiled and jumped away from the man and took the dog and pressed the barrel at the dog. The man's eyes widened. This was perfect.

Leo's P.O.V

His eyes widened at the sight of Noah by gunpoint. He looked at the stranger's eyes and he saw no mercy. Why was he holding him at gunpoint, rather than killing me?

Jason's P.O.V

He saw the persons calculation. Time to answer it. "I have someone I need to find. He looks fair enough like me. His name is Rythian. He has purple eyes, and sometimes teleports. He has a little ninja like mouth-mask. Find him, and bring him to me. Pour water over his face and he won't be able to teleport for a week. Do this and shine a flashlight at the sky. I will see it and come. And then in exchange for him I will give you your dog,"he spat.

The persons eyes once again started to calculating. Then he sighed and nodded. "I will find him. But if I find that you hurt or killed him *gestures to dog* I will kill this man you want myself, which I'm guessing you want to do," the person said.

He smiled. "My name is Jason,"he said.

"Leo."

Leo's P.O.V

He needed Noah back. He was his only companion. He needed Noah, he convinced himself. And he would find this person at all costs. Leo had never had to talk that hard before but he needed Noah to be safe upon his return. He walked away, and he could hear Noah's whines. His heart clenched but he kept on going. He would find this man named Rythian.

**There you go. I hoped you enjoyed. By the way dog people who love dogs imagine if your dog was taken from you, and you had to do something to get that fluffy ball of fur back. I love dogs, and it was really hard to write this. Especially where he could hear Noah's whines *sniff sniff* see you later.**


End file.
